As is known, the maintaining of sheets in place on a common bed mattress requires continual attention on the part of the user/homemaker, since, ordinarily, the bed sheets tend to bunch, creating a "bumpy" effect even when disposed beneath a bedspread. In other words, smoothing is a necessity for a proper finished appearance.